


by your side

by MiriRainbowitz



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo doesn't know why she told her father that she was dating Philip Hamilton, but it's not like she can take it back - or even wants to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	by your side

**Author's Note:**

> 1- El is an enabler, and in other news, water is wet
> 
> 2- My knowledge of law school comes solely from watching Legally Blond, so if anyone wants to help me with regards to making it somewhat accurate, just let me know.

Theo was in the middle of going over her notes when her phone rang. She looked over to see her father’s face on the screen and sighed. Ever since she’d rejected Joe and broken up with him, her father had taken to coming up to visit her for a weekend every month, and calling her every few days in the meantime. At first, it had been sweet, but it was beginning to get on her nerves.

Still, she picked up. “Hey Dad, what’s up?” 

“Just wanted to check in on you,” he replied. “How is everything?”

“Classes are pretty stressful and the weather kind of sucks, but I’m – I feel good,” Theo answered. 

“That’s good to hear,” her father said. “Look, Theo…” his voice trailed off, a note of uncertainty evident.

“Yeah?” Theo asked warily.

“I ran into Joe the other day,” he replied, and Theo inhaled sharply. “He looked – more happy than the last time I saw him.”

“Dad, can we _not_ talk about him?” Theo said sharply, but her father apparently didn’t hear her.

“He said he’s moving back up to NYC, so if you wanted to…” his voice trailed off, but the implications were clear.

“I – I can’t,” Theo stuttered out. “I’m – seeing someone?” As soon as she said that, she felt very glad that her father wasn’t here, because he would have seen straight through that lie.

“Why didn’t you tell me this before?” he asked.

“It’s, uh, recent,” Theo replied. “We haven’t even – talked about it.” _Which is technically true_ , she thought. 

“Well, can I at least get a name?” her father asked.

“Philip Hamilton,” Theo blurted out, then cringed. Of all the people she could have said, why, _why_ , did her brain decide to pick the one person she’d had a crush on since she was 16?

“I see,” her father said, after a long pause, and Theo could practically see him judging Philip.

“Dad, he’s not – he’s not his father,” Theo said. “He’s really sweet, and nice, and smart, and thoughtful, and…” 

“So he wouldn’t mind if I talked to him when I come visit?” he asked, and Theo had to resist the urge to bang her head against the desk.

“I’ll talk to him about it,” she said. “Anyway, I have a lot of studying to do, so – bye.”

“I’ll see you soon,” her father said, then hung up.

Theo spared a minute or two to contemplate what the hell she’d just done, the picked up her phone and texted Philip. _We need to talk. Meet me at Roe’s in 20?_

 

Philip stared at Theo’s text for a good minute before replying _sure_. One of the things Philip loved about Theo was that she was usually quite loquacious, both in talking and texting, so the fact that her text was so short was a bit worrying. Well, it would probably be discussed when they talked.

Philip quickly threw on a sweater and coat before heading to Roe’s, a coffee shop that he and Theo frequented a lot. The walk, as well as the brisk, snowflake-filled air, helped calm him down a bit, so by the time he walked into Roe’s, he was actually feeling less apprehensive.

His worry, however, returned full force when he caught sight of Theo sitting at a table, fidgeting with her hands and seemingly lost in thought. He made his way over, saying “Hey” as he pulled out the chair opposite of her. 

Theo started, then seemed to focus on him. “I… um, I might have made a pretty big mistake,” Theo said in reply.

“How big?” Philip asked.

“Um… Itoldmydadthatweweredating,” Theo rushed out, and Philip blinked in shock. 

“I didn’t quite catch that, but – it kind of sounded like you told your dad that we were dating,” Philip said, and to his surprise, Theo nodded.

“Um… okay, wow,” Philip said. “Any reason why?” 

“It just – slipped out,” Theo replied. “He – he mentioned that he’d seen Joe, and talked about us getting back together, and I just – said that I was already seeing someone, and then he asked for a name, and I – I just said yours. And, um, he said that he wanted to talk to you the next time he came up to visit.”

“So you want me to – what, pretend that we’re dating?” Philip asked.

“Yeah?” Theo replied, sounding uncertain. “I’m sorry for just – springing this on you.”

“Hey, it’s fine,” Philip said. “What are friends for?”

“Oh, thank you so much,” Theo replied, leaning across the table to hug him. “You are a _lifesaver_.”

“Bake me some of your brownies and I’ll call it even,” Philip said, pasting a smile on his face even as his heart broke a little bit more.

**Author's Note:**

> My parents are dicks, but unfortunately, they're dicks I'm completely financially dependent on. Recently, they said that they wouldn't refund me for "non-essential" expenses, like using Uber. In light of that, I've set up a gofundme campaign (the link to which can be found [here](http://dammmithardison.tumblr.com/post/138682719520/click-here-to-support-living-expenses-by-miri)). If you can donate, please do so. If you can't donate and have a tumblr, please help by reblogging.


End file.
